Omake Overhaul modify Sukutu Edition South Tyris
Omake Overhaul Modify Sukutu Edition South Tyris (stylized as oomSEST) is an elona variant based on Omake overhaul modify sukutu edition. It is a large mod focused on balance, quality of life, expanding the end game from OOMSE, and adding content to South Tyris. Changelog * It only lists changelogs in oomSEST and assumes you have oom and oomSE's changelogs and have understood them. * It contains some machine-translated text. We are polishing them now. * Some parts have two variation because translation was done by 2 people. We'll choose or rewrite them later. * Parts after 2018/10/XX are machine translated 2019/09 / 01T * Title: Fixed that the skill level upper limit could not be changed to 9999 when the clan was owned ** st_sdataex.s1 was not saved / loaded 2019/07 / 24T * Changed the timing at which magic power savings are consumed when filling magic power ** Consumed after selecting a filling item * Fixed remake glitch ** When you move the cursor to the (0, 0) coordinate of the map, ** The upper right tile flickers ** Fixed an issue where the cursor position square moved to the PC location instead of the cursor position * Fixed limit weight calculation formula changed incorrectly ** Durability / 4 should be 10 times that * Altars that are fixed in places that are not regenerated will not burn, be destroyed by cold, or steal ** Valuables will now be flagged on fixed altars in places that are not regenerated (altars on the Acri Teora and the gods of war) ** Only applies to newly generated maps. BackSpace regeneration can be done, but not recommended as it is from the head family ** The valuables flag will not burn, will not be destroyed by cold, and will not be stolen. * Overriding the altar of the ceasefire of the gods only if you have monotheist feet * Improved text rendering performance for adventurer leader names * When you own and activate 1000 sword titles, make sure you and your pet and your opponent are not sick * Do not extract magic power from precious magic tools * Return options cannot be canceled * Cat's Cradle's power now increases with the number of uses when Felix Honeyker is enabled. ** You can check the current power from the title screen. * Display percentage in HP / MP display Details * Fixed pet team name not changing * Snails melt when you eat salt * Altars that are fixed in places that are not regenerated will not burn, be destroyed by cold, or steal ** Valuables will now be flagged on fixed altars in places that are not regenerated (altars on the Acri Teora and the gods of war) ** Only applies to newly generated maps. BackSpace regeneration can be done, but not recommended as it is from the head family ** The valuables flag will not burn, will not be destroyed by cold, and will not be stolen. * Fixed a problem that bait is attached to multiple fishing rods when batch bait is attached to stacked rods. * Fixed adventurer leader name hired by PC to "No Party" * Added explanation to extra races ** Updated `o_race.csv`. ** If you want to add a description, you need to delete the old o_race.csv. * Fixed (Remove) (Do not remove) display in the Magic Stock Display option. * Fixed dead bodies falling on wishes can be * Implementation of enchantment icons ** From the equipment screen (w) and inventory screen, press z to switch the display by pressing / ** * Specifications will be added later * ** Under the `user / graphic /` folder, an image saved with a specific file name becomes an enchanted icon. The recognized formats are: ** `enchantIcon_ .bmp` *** Encha type: ``, no lower limit, no upper limit ** `enchantIcon_ _. bmp` *** Encha type: ``, no lower limit, no upper limit ** `enchantIcon_ __. bmp` *** Encha type: ``, no lower limit, no upper limit ** `enchantIcon_ _ .bmp` *** Encha type: ``, lower limit: ``, no upper limit ** `enchantIcon_ _ _. bmp` *** Encha type: ``, lower limit: ``, no upper limit ** `enchantIcon_ _ _ .bmp` *** Encha type: ``, Lower limit: ``, Upper limit: `` ** `enchantIcon_ __ .bmp` *** Encha type: ``, no lower limit, upper limit: `` ** is a number (negative numbers are preceded by-). In addition, the extension .bmp may be preceded by any character string that begins with @. This is the role of comments. ** The icon size is 18x18, and behavior beyond this is undefined. ** The condition of the displayed icon is *** Encha type matches *** If a lower limit is set, the intensity is above the lower limit *** If the upper limit is set, the strength is higher than the upper limit * Karma will be 0 by the Atonement of the wish * Do not get on the spider's web when riding on a spider * Use t kotatsu to sleep * The remaining number of wands after composition in the magic tool composition is the sum of the two wands before composition Reference: oor * Check when trying to add other types of bait to a fishing rod with bait * Enchanting high-quality instruments to increase the quality of rewards * Added some special effects when eating furniture * Removed map editor * You can now reset your feet even if there are still unused feet on your pet * Home / town names can be returned to my home ** When thinking about the name of the house / town, "My house" / "Dungeon" will appear in the candidates ** When thinking about the name of a house / town, make the name of the PC or a different name appear in the candidates * Increased body / spirit with a probability corresponding to spell power when chanting body / soul revival * Judgment of ritosity reward with subquee flag etc. * Fixed the number of materials can be negative when batch production with materials * In the house rank calculation, if up to three, even if they overlap, evaluate * The isGodServant flag can emulate God's servant limit ** isGodServant. Set "1" so that the CNPC tribe gets caught in the limit of two of God's servants even if they are not servants. ** If not set, 0 is assumed. ** Note that the message when you eat God's servant does not apply. * Add milk dishes ** Specifications below ** Not cooked when burned ** You can't drink what you cook ** Does not rot ** Weight is 0.5s ** No corpse special effects ** Height does not change when eaten ** God's blessing effect occurs ** Congratulatory state follows food ** Aphrodisiacs / poisonous drugs follow food ** Sales price increases according to food ** `% txtDairyProduct_ {rank} _ {character ID}` ** Cooking type is 9 ** Milk is not naturally produced after cooking ** Will not be sent to the requested item ** Eligible for fishing ** Eat it when you give it to a pet ** Subject to automatic meals ** Pets can eat falling milk dishes ** Become a target of a fast eating foot ** Not subject to poisoned hands ** Not eligible for potion poisoning ** Cannot be used for potion synthesis after cooking ** A positive value is added to the selling price ** Autopick reacts to potions or food ** Cannot be placed in potion shelf after cooking ** Uncooked milk can be used for lunch ** Use item chip number 700-708 ** The same graphics are used for 700 and 701 by default, but can be replaced separately by changing item_700 / 701.bmp ** Can be replaced by placing item_N.bmp in user / graphic like other item graphics ** If FFHP is disabled, all milk graphics will be the same as Hero Cheese ** `item_707.bmp` is not prepared by default. If no file with this name exists, the hero cheese graphic is used. ** Your milk dish has your name like ★ like regular milk and eggs * Replaced with another graphic at the request of the fruit tree provider included with SE * Fixed a number of messages that were not colored ** Example: Swarm! * Title: When power is valid, swarm effect range is expanded when holding with both hands ** Title: Overlapping with war demon * Title: Increased skill level to 9999 if you have a cave ** PC only. NPCs including pets are not eligible ** Added `{st_sdataex.s1`, the part over 2000 is saved in this file 2019/04/03 * Updated base oo version * Removed weight limit for weapon fighting feet * Weapon fighting feet now also have accuracy and trigger effects * Fixed item number 0 sacred weapon not weakening * Removed Fencer Feet weight & two-handed restriction * Transplant your proof of love ** The level at which Kumomi's secret experience can be used next is the same as the level at which the testimony of love can be used next. * Ported `gain_imp` command * Fixed issue where photon gun and bow sound could not be replaced * Increased availability of jewels with modifiers ** However, the calculation formula is completely different from that of oo * Increased fertility by letting pets with genetics skills work on the farm ** The previous effect remains ** Fixed the original implementation because fertility could be OF * Added twisting quality increase effect (Stradivarius effect) to singing feet ** In oo, an effect that makes the audience intoxicated (Gould effect) is also added, but this does not follow * Don't spawn Big Daddy, Dungeon Resident, Innocent Sister Cat in Fanatic Tower * Ported dancer foot changes ** You can also select previous effects from settings ** Default to new oo * Removed migration code from saved data of some too old versions (specifically saves prior to 1.22). Because it is not supported at the time of omake (so-called "1.22 please come back after the brother!") * Moved oomSE skill ID to 900 or higher ** Savior of anger: 794-> 900 ** Shinto: 795-> 901 ** Earth Defense: 796-> 902 ** Erasing Soul: 797-> 903 ** Enchantment seal: 798-> 904 ** Minneuchi: 799-> 905 ** Escape: 800-> 906 ** Summoned genus: 801-> 907 ** Shenzhen Great Whirlpool: 802-> 908 ** Unplugged: 803-> 909 ** No need to do additional operations because the PC that has been acquired, the tsunami and escape are automatically replaced with a new ID when updated. ** A new file st_version.s0 was introduced for this migration * Changed guardian foot effect ** In the oo specification, the divide mode buff is repeated over and over again when used by pets, so if the divide mode is already on, it will not be redone again * Typo correction: Mealstrom-> Maelstrom * Added `updateoomseskills` command ** Replace aiActHeal, aiAct, aiActSub on PC, pet, adventurer, NPC in the same map with new ID. Note that NPCs using divide mode can be replaced by angry saviors 2019/03/22 * Don't get a crushed log when hiring employees * Added option to rearrange in order of foot when cooking ** Sort so that the shorter expiry date is on top ** What is rotten is at the bottom ** Things that won't rot come to the bottom ** Items with the same expiry date, and rotten / non-rotten items can be sorted by item ID * Calculating the potential increase due to blessed rice / milk is based on fullness before meals, not after meals * Only for weapons that have a live weapon level indicator * When you proudly hold CItem's Random AF, display a name * Pets using stethoscopes will no longer have an item to cut off when traveling. * Fixed not being able to run with Shift under certain conditions * Bug fixes related to dungeon residents 2019/03 / 06T * Fixed the dialog that appears in the saved data right after creation could not be deleted * Fixed Mineuchi learning conditions change not being applied * Fixed shortcuts not being set * Title: Purifier can now remodel a chaotic castle * Increased spellbook usage limit in pet operations to 20 => 100 (%) * You can change the name of your own magic ** You can change it by pressing Enter on the details screen of your own magic ** Cancel if left blank * Pray gravity / healers / reset by sleeping * Add all bets to the casino ** Yes, if you have more than 100 casino chips * Added option to replace fill when crawling * To be able to synthesize magic tools with 0 remaining times Reference: oor 2018/12 / 24T * Fixed falling when trying to set gamepad keys * Fixed cooler box flavor text * Deleted the dialog that appears with saved data immediately after creation * Fixed shortcut to omake specification ** If the shortcut has been unregistered, please re-register * Mineuchi has the same learning conditions as Swarm Reference: ooENh ** Title: Removed one-man army effect * Fixed carry weight limit overflow when weightlifting skill / strength / endurance is extremely high * Don't display acquisition site on job selection and job change screens * Fixed a drop when an effect other than a skill is specified as a weapon trigger. * Fixed an issue where custom potions would turn into different Citems * Fixed change of job / upgrade charges * Allow non-alphabetic characters at the beginning of custom god and custom item file names * Skip the initial faith selection screen when acquiring atheist feet * Fixed an issue where the cursor movement on the initial faith selection screen was faster * Fixed an issue where you couldn't learn the skill of God you believed in early * If animewait is 0, skip open 'More' such as gacha balls ** You opened (item name). Applicable items * So that milk is blessed by God ** Like other foods, you can be blessed by praying on the altar ** Drinking / bathing increases the corresponding potential. However, if you step on the milk that has fallen on the floor, you cannot benefit from the blessings of God. * Drinking milk blessed by God will increase the corresponding potential * Height and weight should not fluctuate if you have a mutation protection enchantment ** Even if you have mutation protection due to the special effect of custom god, you can also prevent height weight gain and loss * Rewritten a part of History to reduce swaying 2018/11/22 * Fixed crash when using some custom gods * Fixed food blessed by all custom gods being blessed by Ace 2018/11/17 * Fixed a drastic reduction in the number of continuous magic that is a special ability of Izparot when faith is extremely high * Fixed a crash when attacking a sister merchant if the player character is female * Fixed damage pop-up display to 0 * Fixed the HP / MP bar display being corrupted at high HP / MP. * Fixed an unusually long shelf life for food in trash cans * Changed behavior when adding food to Trashcan ** Previous: Like the cooler box and refrigerator, things in the trash can didn't rot ** After: Things in the trash can rot over time * Fixed description of Japanese body revival in English * The message "It is impossible" when trying to mine a tile that cannot be dug should be displayed only once. 2018/11/12 * Title: Corrected number of times in Japanese * Fixed an issue where the cursor position of the previous screen was inherited when selecting the initial faith when making a character. * Fixed the behavior of switching some settings. * Fixed consumption gp not being 1,000 gp when surveying pets 2018/11 / 07T * Fixed judgment when regenerating Chaos Boss * If the animation weight is 0, the animation is completely omitted regardless of the state of the ScrLck key. * When a part of await is skipped when cfg_wait1 is 0 * The selection menu while tapping can be selected with the numeric keys (1-9) * Track Hammer Lvl, Live Weapon Lvl, SPS ** Specifications ** Scan inventory and display information about first found hammer / live weapon ** Stamina display (existing), hammer Lv, live weapon Lv, SPS display can be performed simultaneously ** Display is switched by setting. Do not display by default ** Along with this, the status display position of “being starved” etc. has been changed slightly upward. ** SPS: Skin Per Second. The number of skins struck per second. There are several ways to get blacksmith experience, but only skin is recognized * Shortcut key repeats when cfg_wait1 is 0 * Shield Bash flag and Furious flag now disappear on wish of feet initialization * Title: Adjusted re-killing unit description ** New description ** The Lord of Chaos Castle comes back on the 1st of every month. * Fixed error message in custom talk was SE * Fixed the title: Tobarcaine being skipped when pressing the up / down key on the title details page. * Added option to display numeric values separated by 3 digits ** Damage indication ** Item count ** Number of materials * Preliminary countermeasures because the amount of fame earned under certain conditions overflows ** Per 720,000 layers of socks ** per 4.7 million fame * Record some errors clearly ** Record the meaning of the error in the second line of error.txt * Fixed the problem that only the direction like "West" is displayed when examining the surroundings when the detection skill is low (s). * Pets will now be buffed when the PC activates the Ehekator special training ** Being there ** not dead, ** Not hostile, ** Of Ehekator believers, ** There are 50 or more faith points ** NPCs will be buffed according to their faith points ** The relationship between faith points and buff strength is the same as that of PC ** The percentage of faith points reduced by this is the same as PC * Implemented wish_count command to display wish count ** Can be used without Wizard mode ** Calculates the probability of losing a wish chance at the next well / fountain / toilet and displays it as a percentage, taking into account the sister's interruption * Fixed memorizing skill Lv0 when there is memorizing variation when there is no memorizing skill. * You can choose your initial faith when you make your character * Fixed a strange date with elapse_XXX commands * Collect small medals given to pets * Investigating expenses for fellows to 1,000 gp * When an item on the ground is used, "Something has fallen to the ground" is no longer displayed * Display dye names in color * Coloring books with the Book of Magic Book Writer * Karma now increases by 20 when handing over Little Sister * Take over firearms / theft / horse riding with gene synthesis ** Does not destroy the correspondence table of existing NPCs and skills that can be taken out ** They can take over after taking over all other skills they can take over * Added repertoire of 辻 Puri ** Random from the following four ** Holy Vale ** Healing Ellis ** Body Revitalization & Spiritual Revival ** Total purification * Added fortune to Ehekator's blessing * Speeds up magician harvest when animewait is 0 * If you continue to shake BP to the same skill, the amount of BP that can be shaken at once increases. ** Experience values have been entered as before and the amount of BP required does not change * You can change the race of any NPC in the map by hoping for race 0 or race change 0 ** If no race is specified or if the specified race does not exist, it will be chosen at random from the existing races * Avoid looping values on the settings screen * Traveling merchants sell the following items in addition to the normal equipment ** Name scroll ** Contract scroll ** Book of Resurrection ** Treasure map ** Healing rain scroll ** The wand of rule ** Scroll of Faith ** Growth scroll ** Artifact seeds (3-5) ** Wish of wish ** Ability acquisition scrolls ** Scale is proportional to fame * Characters that believe in Itzuparot will now become continuous magic when using arrow magic ** The deeper you believe in Izparotor, the more times * Fixed description of magic power enhancement enchantment ** For example, to increase the spell power by 1.5: ** Increase magic power by 150% => Increase magic power by 50% * The parts that can be acquired will be displayed when the character is made * Omit 'More' when the last day of the day or the day of the last day of the sister happened, if the animation weight is 0 or if the ScrLck key is pressed * Display that all potentials are MAX even when trained in distance learning * Improved Japanese message when shortcut key setting is not for Omake * When CItem author is "", do not display in item description column * On the setting screen, it is possible to input in ± 10 / ± 100 units diagonally. * Weakened Trashcan ** Don't put cart items into the trash can ** Freshness does not change by taking in and out of trash cans * Fixed weapon enhancement value overflowing in negative direction ** When the enhancement value drops for the following four reasons, the enhancement value will no longer drop below -2 ^ 31, more precisely it will not overflow to 2 ^ 31-1 ** Received acid fight / acid counterattack ** Stepped on acid ** Mixed with sulfuric acid etc. ** Lost trust from holy weapon * Fixed BGM prepared in Epilogue not playing * Fixed ether disease can accumulate beyond limits * Fixed an issue where the display is broken after changing the portrait from the character sheet * Learned boosts are now taken into account in BP calculations * Enhanced effect of Jels tribal feet * Fixed spell power overflow in the super powerful magic power enhancement * Fixed the cost of pleasant things overflowing and becoming negative 2018/10/XX (next release) * Fixed several lords of Fort of Chaos spawning at the same time. * Now almost all of the animation are skipped with `anime_wait` option 0, regardless of wheather `ScrLck` key is pressed or not. * Fastened internal process if `cfg_wait1` is 0. * Made possible to select choices via 1-9 keys during smithing. * Added trackers of hammer's level, living weapon's level, and SPS. ** Searches hammer/living weapon from your inventory and shows the infromation about the item found first. ** You can see hammer's level, living weapon's level, and SPS at the same time. ** You need to enable the corresponding option to see them. Check "Ex Setting(ST)" in option menu. By default, all trackers are disabled. ** Due to that, status ailments are displayed slightly above now. ** SPS: Skin Per Second。The number of skins you craft equipment from per second.There are several ways to gain Smithing skill experience, but only shows that of the skins. * Fastened shortcut keys repeating if `cfg_wait1` option is 0. * Fixed Shield Bash feat and Anger feat not being able to delete via wishing "featreset". * Updated old oomSE error message related to custom talk to oomSEST's. * Fixed Tubal-cain being skipped in Title menu. * Added the option to separate digits by comma in more cases: ** Damage popup ** Number of the items ** Number of the materials * Fixed overflow of gained fame in a certain condition. ** Around 720,000 floor in the Void. ** Around 4,700,000 fame. * Made some of error messages more human-readable. ** Output the meaning of the error code in the 2nd line of `error.txt`. * Now Ehekatl School of Lesson are applied for Ehekatl believers around you. ** The buff is applied for those who ** are in the current map, ** are alive, ** are friendly, ** believe in Ehekatl, ** has 50 or more piety point. ** The buff's power is calculated by each NPC's piety. The formula for pets is exactly the same as PC's. The consumed piety point is the same as PC's, too. * Added new console command, `wish_count`. ** Shows the current count of wishing from wells/fountains/toilets and probability to lose a next chance to wish from wells/fountains/toilets. ** It is available in non-wizard mode. * Fixed your Memorization skill being shown as 0 level when you get Memorization mutation without the skill. * Now you can believe in any god you like in character creation. * Fixed `elapse_XXX` commands making the date invalid, e.g., `518/10/34`. * Now you can receive small medals back from your pets. * Discounted the price to investigate your ally's information from 10k to 1k gp. * Does not show message "Something falls to the ground from your backpack." if the item has already been on the ground. * Shows the name of the dye's color instead of inner color ID. * Colors spellbook's icons with the same color of the book in Reserve menu of the spell writer. * When you turn over Little Sister, your karma, now, increases by 20. * Made possible to extract Firearm/Pickpocket/Riding skill in geen engineering. ** This change does not modify the table of NPC and other extractable skills. ** To extract these skills, you need to extract all other skills. * Added spell candidates to Wandering Priest event. The spell is selected from the below list at random. ** Holy Veil ** Cure of Eris ** Restore Body & Restore Spirit ** Vanquish Hex 2018/09/30 fix * Added the option that changes the display style of the stats sheet ** if a potential is so high, it is displayed as "Superb+" or "Superb++". * Fixed again it turned to rain when PC entered shelter at a snowy region. 2018/09/30 * Fixed Party Day didn't start when it is July 24 in-game. * Fixed messages displayed when a portion of greater cure corruption is used was written always as at the initial stage of those diseases. * Fixed it turned to snow when it was rainning and PC entered shelter on North Tyris. * Changed the option window to be able to display the window for descriptions. ** Now you can see it by pressing x key. ** For now, "Game Setting", "Screen & Sound", "Ex Setting 6", "Ex Setting 7", "Ex Setting 8" correspond to them. * Changed to write a hammer level and its current exp to the log window when smithing. * Added the option that changes wait1. * Fixed the prosess afeter using it., ** Fixed the state after curing to refresh because it has not done so far. ** Added the animation after curing because it has not existed so far. ** Fixed the animation after curing Lily because it has been as same as the case of mutation. * Added the option to express enchantments more easily to understand. They are expressed as follows. ** improves/decreases your XXX by {N}. ** enhances your spells by {N}%. ** gives you a {N}% chance to throw an absolute piercing attack. ** increases your chance to deliver critical hits by {N}%. ** increases the chance of extra melee/ranged attack by {N}%. ** occasionally stops time in %d turn(s). ** decreases physical damage you take by {N}%. ** nullifies damage you take {N}%. * Changed the quality of equipments made with doomed hammers to be "Good". * Abolished the restriction of the recipe of Supecial Steamed Meat Bun. ** Now hearts of splitting monsters and unknowns set in Darpy etc can be used as an ingredient of it. * Fixed cards could be inserted into NPCs other than Android. 2018/09/21 * Fixed the textbox displayed by reading a blessed scroll of name could not be entered 9 or more digits. * Deleted an unnatural space after the second "th" in the log window when PC's guild, adventurer, house etc rank is changed. * Fixed the typo of the flavor text of campfire. * Changed to display the currently applied filter at the alias selction. * Set the icon to .exe file. * Added a new item, "a potion of greater cure corruption". ** It can cure any one of PC's current ether diseases by PC quaffing/throwing it. ** Cursed one accelerates ether disease progression five times faster than normal one. ** It is not usually generated. ** It is generated as a reward of normal Nefias. ** It is certainly gengerated as a reward of Abnormal Nefias. ** It is not generated in the Void. ** Ether disease; "Poison drips from your hands" does not affect it. ** You can give it to Pael and Lily on their subquest. ** In that case, its effect is the same as usual. ** When pet Lily quaffs/is thrown it, her face mutates. ** In that case, a blessed potion of cure corruption can revert fer face. ** It can be wished for. 2018/09/06 * Changed to be able to enable it to be always utilized that the effect of the title "Super Tourist" (it skips the animation while fishing) at Ex Setting(ST). ** So now the effect of Super Tourist came worthless. * Fixed the problem that it crashed when a specific NPC was in the current map in the case character chip version FFHP is effective. * Fixed a monster ball containing a little sister was (would be) overwritten when the vomit bug occured. * Changed the type of brackets to be changed depending on quality of a weapon when wielding it proudly. ** Miracle one is enclosed in `<>`. ** Godly one is enclosed in `{}`. * Changed the weight of a cooler box to not be reflected in the weight of its contents. ** Now the weight of a cooler box is recaluculate when it is opened. * Fixed the bug that items could be multiplied with drunken Miral. ** In that case, deleted options that was displayed at shops (like "I want to buy something", etc). * Changed the damage of suicide attack to self from 99,999 to 9,999,999. * Changed to be able to disable the effect of a corpse of younger sister that mutates those who eat it into younger sister. * Added the filter that extracts any characters at the time of the alias selection (at the character creation and the case of wishing for alias). ** In the case of not matching even it is generated 1000 times, it is written as usual. * Fixed the number of pages was wrong that is in the window displayed when using a scroll of name. ** Because the number of pages is not written in the case of the alias selection, it is probably right to not write it. 2018/08/24 * Does not show "More" when you return if `anime_wait` option is 0. * Fixed dialogue with Noel when you cancel buying atomic bomb. * Adjusted balancing of the amount of gained materials. ** Dungeon level, skill level, and degree of progress are no longer refered to. * Changed to not display "More..." if Anime Wait is set as 0. * Fixed the message window came weird when stopping buying a nuke. * Adjusted a kind of material detecting. ** Now it no longer depends on the current floor level, skill levels of pets assigned works, degree of progress, etc. 2018/08/22 * Fixed the wether getting rainy when you enter a shelter if it is snowy. * Added a special animation effect to Lulwy's Trick. Lulwy-sama-. * Adjusted the rate of mutant's new limbs. ** The rate is exactly the same as each other. ** However, body/shot/ammo slot is never gained as usual. * Made possible to let your pets whose impression is \*Love\* and who is married you unequip their engagement ring/amulat. ** Note that you still can not receive them back. * Stacks items when you blend something with blessed/cursed/doomed water. * Made possible to dual-boot Elona. ** Separate each Elona oomSEST folder. ** You can run oomSEST and other variant in the same folder at the same time, but be careful, it may cause a bug, probably. * Added the option to disable effect of tiem stop. * Shows the exact weight of the item in wizard mode. * If the item is 0.001s, shows "It is light as a feather." in the item description. * Prevents `2^31-1` pieces of items from stacking. ** Now you never lose your enormous money. * Fixed it turned to rain when it was snowing and PC entered shelter. * Added the dedicated animation to Lulwy's Trick. * Changed the probability of adding new body parts of Mutant to be the same. ** Now it cen be added with the same probability among all parts. ** However, Body/Shoot/Amo can not be added as before. * Changed to be able to unequip pets' engagement rings/amulets without decrease of their Impress if they married to PC and their Impress is *Love*. ** However, these items can not be took as before. * Changed items to be stacked when a blessed/cursed bottle of water is mixed to them. * Changed to be able to be multiple launched. ** SEST in the same folder can not be multiple launched. ** SEST and other variants in the same folder can be multiple launched. * Changed to be able to be disable the effect of time-stopping. * Changed to write the weight of items with a 0.001s unit when Wizard mode is available. * Changed to add the discription; "It is light as a feather" ih it weighs 0.001s. * Deleted an unnecessary space before "*Love*" in the log window. * Changed items to not be stacked if the number of them is more than 2^31-1. 2018/08/05 * Now town fishers sell fishing rod. * Lords of Fort of Chaos now revive on the first day of every month. ** It is the newly added effect of Repeat Kill Squad title. ** Ported from MMA. * Changed the weight of lockpick to 0.1s. * Changed a title description to fit the current effect. * Made possible to recruit a baker and a food vendor to your home. * Changed the effect of Opatos feat to decreasing physical damage by 5%. * Added the new option to the first ally reunion event in Vernis. ** "Just a wrong person..." You continue to travel alone without getting pet. * Prevents items marked as no-drop from being sold in your shop. * Added "living weapon" to enchantment filter. ** You can specify both of "living weapon" and "inherited". ** It is impossible to specify "only living" weapon. Instead, you need to specify any enchantment with it. * Lowered the lower limit of the character's weight and height to 0 cm and 0 kg. ** Ported from plus. * Hides items marked as no-drop in blending menu if "Hide items from inventory" is on. * Pressing `key_mode2`(default: `*`) in rolling attribute mene makes all of the attributes the minimum values for selected race and class. ** Locked attributes do not change. * Fixed division by zero if the value of `bonus.` in CGod is 20. * Fixed god bonus becoming too small if the `bonus.` value is over 20. ** 20 or more is regarded as 19 to avoid the 2 problems. * Now spellbooks sold at a spell writer that have the same spell and the same amount of charges become stocked. * Fixed crash by pressing key fast repeatedly. * Changed fishing stores to sell fishing polls. * Changed bosses of Fort of Chaos to respawn at the 1st of each months. ** It is implemented as the effect of the title; "Repeat Kill Squad". ** Refered to: MMA * Changed the weight of lockpick to be 0.1s. * Fixed forgetting to change explanation of the title. * Changed bakers and food vendors to be able to be hired in PC's house. * Changed the damage reducing rate of Opatos's feat to be 5%. * Added the option that 〜〜 when the first pet coming event in Vernis. * Added the option; "It is alive." as one of the enchantment filter. * Changed spellbook writers to sell stacked spellbooks that are the same type and have the same charges. 2018/07/29 * Queris the page of living weapon's alias with text input box. ** There is no upper limit of the page. ** If you input non-ditit, it is regarded as 0. * Added a new effect to Destroyed Destructive Weapons title. ** You can return the 3 Forts of Chaos by reading a blessed scroll of return. * On 24 July in the real world, your Elona world will become the Party Day. ** Ported from omake\_baby, MMAh. * Deleted auto-saving on entering the floor of the Mysterious nefias. ** You are able to exit(by stairs, Return, or Escape) the last floor without defeating the nefia's lord. * Now you may get a monster ball wih younger sister from treasure ball at 1%. ** In addition you may get a monster ball wih younger catsister at 0.1%. ** Ported from MMA. * Fixed division by zero by using very high-level hammer. 2018/07/28T * Added new console command only available in wizard mode to control main scenario's flag. ** `gameclear`: Clear the main scenario. *** Ported from MMA. ** `gamereset`: Reset all flags related to the main scenario. * Made possible to buy 10 or 100 atomic bombs at once. ** It is the new effect of Felix Hoenikker title. * Decreases the amount of the tax if your karma is high enough. ** The minimum value is 1,000 gp. ** Feadbacks are welcome. 2018/07/26 * Changed the expression of some of the enchantments to more detailed. ** Shows the exact bonus by the enchantment. * Added the recipe of book of resurrection to the list of Jeweler recipe. * Added new console commands only available in wizard mode to advance the in-game date. ** `elapse_day`, `elapse_week`, `elapse_month` and `elapse_year` ** Ported from MMA. * Fixed crash when you enter a new floor of Nefia. 2018/07/25 fix * Unified the map file of the boder of South Tyris and North Tyris. * Deleted the dependency of oom and oomSE. In other words, you don't need to download and install oom/oomSE to play oomSEST since this version. 2018/07/25 * Increased the maximum amount of the blending items from 10 to 20 without Father title. * Fixed failure to generate items in shopkeeper especially at Cyber Dome. 2018/07/24 * Placed informers on the north border of South Tyris and the south border of North Tyris. * Fixed HspError20, related to custom contents. ** Ported from oor. * Allowed `<` and `>` as the name of custom contents. ** Ported from oor. * Made possible to invest whole money to the shopkeeper other than blackmarket. * Made possible to invest whole money to the shopkeeper who does not like you much. * Increased the maximum amount of the blending items at once from 100 to 1,000 with Father title. Category:Elona variants Category:Omake overhaul Category:Article stubs